


Рыжий, влюбленный, и зомби

by fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019, Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: внезапная ямахара во внезапном зомби-апокалипсисе





	Рыжий, влюбленный, и зомби

В магазине что-то с грохотом упало, зазвенело битое стекло. Оглушительный выстрел разорвал воздух, прервав хриплое рычание. Хара лопнул пузырь жвачки и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо ослепительному июньскому солнцу.

Нынче летом в Токио дышалось легче — Хара списывал это на отсутствие выхлопных газов. Хотя разлагающиеся зомби воняли, конечно, немилосердно.

Ямазаки вышел из магазина, брезгливо стряхивая с волос ошметки мертвой плоти.

— Совсем близко подошел, — пояснил он, хотя Хара ни о чем не спрашивал. — Расстрелял в упор.

От него пахло пылью, потом и немного — металлом, такой запах бывает летом возле станции железной дороги. От него так пахло всегда, сколько Хара его знал, и воображение порождало картинки: как маленький, ослепительно рыжий Ямазаки едет на электричке в Токио, в школу, а за спиной его — огромный рюкзак. Хотя Хара даже не был уверен, что Ямазаки жил в пригороде.

На втором курсе университета Ямазаки покрасил волосы в черный и начал замазывать веснушки — после этого они с Харой разругались едва ли не в хлам, но, конечно, вновь помирились. Полгода спустя начался конец света, и гнусная черная краска с волос Ямазаки вскоре вымылась.

Глубоко вздохнув, Хара шагнул к Ямазаки, сгреб его за волосы, горячие под лучами солнца, и притянул в кусачий поцелуй.

— Обалдел... — выдохнул Ямазаки, но Хара не стал его слушать — толкнул в тупичок между двумя магазинами, где стояли почти опустевшие мусорные баки, стремительно опустился на колени и сдернул с Ямазаки штаны.

— Ебанат…

Член его в ореоле рыжеватых волосков качнулся перед лицом Хары. Сглотнув слюну, он обхватил губами головку — и тут же нанизался ртом, вырвав у Ямазаки стон.

О, это было хорошо... Запах Ямазаки забил нос полностью, и острее всего цвела в нем эта яркая металлическая нота. Хара надевался на член, позволяя головке соскальзывать прямо в горло, и ему казалось, он течет, как девчонка. Не выдержав, он сунул руку себе в штаны и принялся дрочить.

Ямазаки над его головой застонал в голос, напрягся, сгреб Хару за волосы.

— Хара…

Сейчас, подумал Хара, сейчас, дай мне секунду... Перед глазами заполыхало, он зажмурился.

— Хара!

За спиной раздался рык, вырвавший Хару в реальность. Он двигался не думая — рванул пистолет из кобуры и развернулся, не вставая с колен.

Два выстрела слились в один — Ямазаки вскинул свою разрывную пушку. Зомби отлетел к стене, расплескивая внутренности из разорванного живота и раздробленной черепушки, а на щеку Харе плеснуло теплым и вязким.

Он повернулся, изумленно глядя на член Ямазаки, который медленно опадал.

— Ну ты... — выдохнул Ямазаки, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и припечатал: — Псих!

Хара широко улыбнулся. В этот миг до него отчетливо дошло, что это за металлический запах.

Ямазаки пах пылью, потом — и кровью.


End file.
